Ven a mi
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: ella se miraba al espejo, lucia preciosa con su vestido blanco como la nieve pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, y es que él, su mejor amigo no estaría en el día mas importante, su día, su boda… Rosalie x Emmett UA…


**VEN A MÍ**

**Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer. La historia esta inspirada en la canción ven a mi de Il. divo y en fragmentos del video Behind These Hazel Eyes de Kelly Clarkson…**

SUMMARY: ella se miraba al espejo, lucia preciosa con su vestido blanco como la nieve pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, y es que él, su mejor amigo no estaría en el día mas importante, su día, su boda… Rosalie x Emmett UA…

Estaba en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mis padres o mejor dicho ahora de mi hermano, acompañada de mis damas de honor Alice, mi cuñada y de Vera mi amiga del instituto; mirándome al espejo luzco increíble en este vestido, llevaba un velo en mi pequeño moño de cabellos rubios, pero me sentía vacía, me sentía sola y es que mi oso, mi mejor amigo, mi Emmett no estaba allí y los motivos de su ausencia son los mas abrumadores.

Flash Back

Estábamos en mi departamento, en el sofá viendo la televisión, como siempre solo pasando el tiempo, y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente, primero con admiración, pero luego surge algo mas, algo que no puedo descifrar.

Sabes que él no me agrada Rose.- dice Emmett mas serio que nunca.

Llegara a agradarte, solo dale tiempo.- dije enojada, ya sabiendo a quien se refería, siempre era lo mismo.

El no te conviene, no te valora y mucho menos te respeta.- sube un poco la voz, y veo su desesperación.

¿Por que no puedes entenderlo? , ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de Royce? Puedes darle al menos una oportunidad, él me ama – dije tratando de hacerte entrar en razón.

Royce no es suficientemente bueno para ti, siempre te esta diciendo como vestir o lo horrible que te ves sin maquillarte, él no te hará feliz jamás, es un maldito bastardo que solo busca tenerte como una exhibición ante sus amigos de alta sociedad, serás la ama de casa perfecta y solo quiere hacerse mas rico a costillas de la fama de tu familia, te es muy difícil verlo? Pensé que eras mas inteligente .- dice ya enojado, levantándote del sofá.

Y que si se beneficia de nuestro matrimonio - dije dolida, su incomprensión me afecto de sobre manera-

Es que no te das cuenta? Él te engaña con Vera, tu supuesta amiga, he visto la manera en que se miran, Royce no te ama.- dice aun mas enojado y frustrado

Eso es mentira .- Grite levantándome del sofá .- y quien según tu si me conviene? Quien si me ama?.- grito aun mas, golpeando tu pecho con mi dedo pero quedo impactada por tu respuesta.

MALDICION yo, yo si te amo, te amo como un niño ama a la navidad.- grita y solo se da media vuelta y sale del departamento dejándome estupefacta en medio de la sala, con lagrimas que amenazan con salir.

FIN FLASH BACK

Rose .- me llama Alice tocando mi hombro y trayéndome de nuevo al presente.- acá te mando Emmett.- con eso me entrega un sobre blanco que dice mi nombre y sale de la habitación dejándome sola, no me fije en que momento salió Vera pero aprovecho este tiempo y abro la carta.

_Querida Rose:_

_Es un poco cliché el inicio de esta carta, comienzo pidiéndote disculpas por la forma en que te grite esa tarde en tu apartamento, pero no pude contenerme, espero me disculpes por no asistir a tu boda, creo que comprenderás mis motivos, se que serás la novia mas hermosa de todas luciendo como un ángel vestida de blanco; he cargado con mi amor por mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora de guardarlo aun mas, espero seas feliz con la decisión que has tomado; se que nadie te ha amado como yo lo hago, pero quiero que sepas que aunque suene despechado:_

_**Cuando él te haga sufrir y te rompa el corazón nunca olvides que aquí te espera mi amor cuando no puedas sonreír y mueras de dolor , ven a mí, en mi amor puedes confiar nunca dudes en volver siempre te voy a esperar, siempre te voy a querer, cuando llores por amor ya sabes dónde estoy ven a mí, **__por favor._

_Fuiste la alegría que lleno mis días, mi luz en la oscuridad, mi ángel guardián; te amo y siempre lo hare._

_Emmett Cullen_

Aprieto el papel contra mi pecho y siento lo difícil que seria para él escribir esta carta, Emmett nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, tengo ganas de llorar pero me veo interrumpida por mi hermano que asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

Es hora Rose, ¿vamos? – sonríe y me tiende su mano, guardo el sobre en mi vestido y medio seco las lagrimas amenazantes con salir y sonrío.

Comenzamos a descender las escaleras, cuando llegamos al ultimo escalón esta esperándonos Alice.

-¿Donde esta Vera? – pregunto

-Aquí estoy- dice llegando y arreglando un poco su cabello, Jasper solo la mira serio, y Alice no la mira mejor.

- y a ti ¿que te ha pasado?- pregunto mirando su ahora arreglado cabello.

-nada Rose querida, ahora vayamos que es tu día – dice formándose en el orden del cortejo, seguida por Alice quien carga una pequeña cartera

Trato de sonreír, y me aferro al brazo de mi hermano, pero no me espero que él me detenga cuando estamos a punto de salir al jardín donde se realizara la ceremonia.

-¿estas segura de esto? – dice mirándome a los ojos, tratando de saber si le miento en mi repuesta, y es cuando debo ser mas convincente.

¡Que locuras preguntas! Jas, claro que estoy segura, Royce me quiere y yo a él .- Jasper solo me mira unos segundos mas y emprendemos de nuevo nuestra marcha.

Allí están nuestros familiares, amigos y conocidos, pero no puedo evitar fijarme en la silla vacía de la primera fila en mi lado, y pienso automáticamente en el que debería ser su ocupante y mi decisión tambalea, pero aun así sigo mi camino y veo a Royce en su traje negro sonriente, pero no me mira fijamente. Llegamos a su lado y Jasper pone mi mano sobre la de Royce, baja mi velo y lo mira desafiantemente pero él ignora el gesto y nos conduce hacia el sacerdote, este comienza con la ceremonia, no puedo evitar mirar el hermoso atardecer del fondo, volteo mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo hacia Royce, tal como lo indica el Sr. Webber, pero él no me mira a mi sino detrás de mi, lo veo guiñar el ojo pero no es a mi a quien guiña, no me contengo volteo y allí solo esta Vera sonriendo con picardía.

¿Le estas guiñando?- pregunto en voz alta interrumpiendo al Sr. Webber.

¿Que? ¿Que Dices? No… no lo hice.- tartamudeas al responder y es cuando me doy cuenta de se cabello despeinado, de las manchas del asqueroso labial rojo de Vera en el cuello de su camiseta y los vestigios que quedan en sus labios.

Miro de nuevo a Vera y ella solo sonríe socarronamente, miro a todos los invitados unos me miran con lastima, otros con entendimiento y unos simplemente no se explican de que hablo.

Eres un infeliz- digo con todo el odio que una persona puede sentir, le doy una bofetada que lo deja atónito; miro en dirección a Jasper y no esta allí, pero es Alice quien esta a mi lado.

Anda vete, sabes a donde ir, ve por tu verdadera felicidad.- dice entregándome el bolso de mano que llevaba; Jasper se interpone entre Royce y yo dándole un golpe en la cara, este ultimo gritando cosas que de verdad no escucho, doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr hacia el frente del jardín.

Cuando llego al frente de la casa, esta un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados encendido apuntando hacia la salida, y veo como baja automáticamente la ventanilla y allí esta él, sonriente como siempre, vestido informalmente.

-¿Necesita un aventón señorita? – pregunta y se agacha a un lado para abrir la puerta y solo sonrío y corro a subirme al auto.

Arranca, vamos, vamos.- digo apurándolo, porque veo como se acercan a ver a donde he ido.

-sus deseos son mis ordenes madame.- dice sonriendo aun mas y arrancando a toda velocidad.

Vamos a toda velocidad, todo se ve de en un borrón verde de arboles, y nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida, tan completa, todo se siente tan correcto, disminuye la velocidad y aparca el coche a la orilla de la carretera, me mira fijamente y acaricia lentamente mi mejilla con su mano.

¿ como sabias que estaría allí?- me pregunta sonriente.

Sinceramente no lo sabia, solo quería salir de allí, me di cuenta que esa no era la vida que quería, que lo que sentía por Royce no era nada, y que todas esas veces en que me hablabas tenias razón en todo lo que decías.- miro directamente sus ojos y se que he llegado a mi lugar. Por mucho tiempo anduve buscando en otra parte ese no se que, que me completara pero no me había dado cuenta que siempre estuvo allí.

¿Que harás ahora? – preguntas entusiasmado.

Por los momentos decirle al chico que amo, que es mi mundo .- bromeo y sonrío en dirección a Emmett, pero su cara cambia totalmente.

Oh que afortunado es, si me dices donde te llevo.- dice serio mirando al frente y apretando el volante del coche como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No te molestes se muy bien donde encontrarlo .- sigo bromeando y espero que en algún momento explote.

Esta bien si no quieres que sepa quien es, pero de verdad no quiero dejarte varada en medio de la carretera, en serio vestida así y a estas horas matas a cualquiera del susto.- intenta bromear pero esa alegría no llega a sus ojos.

Emmett.- lo llamo

¿Qué? – dice volteando en mi dirección, pero no lo dejo continuar hablando, sujeto firmemente su rostro y lo beso con un toque de pasión y dulzura, haciéndole saber que siempre fue el único aun cuando la vanidad me cegó.

Imbécil… eres… tu- digo entre pequeños besos y él sonríe como siempre, y me toma del mentón, besándome como si no hubiese mañana, nos separamos solo cuando el oxigeno se nos hizo necesario.

No sabes cuanto me alegro por oír eso – dijo con su frente pegada a la mía, sonrío con una felicidad infinita, que nunca antes había sentido - ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

Donde sea siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo .- beso sus labios antes de que arrancara el coche de nuevo.

Sinceramente no estoy segura de a donde nos llevara esto, ni cuanto tiempo durara, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que amo a Emmett y el me ama a mi, así que haremos hasta lo imposible para estar junto por siempre.

FIN

QUE LES PARECIO?

Dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos…

Gracias por leer la historia y si te ha gustado puedes ir a mi perfil y leer otras…

Barbie Hale Black

"Hay que dejar la vanidad a los que no tienen otra cosa que exhibir" Honoré de Balzac.


End file.
